Things we won't see in GONE II
by Rodlox
Summary: Speculation as to what probably won't happen during GONE II.....but is based on clips from the previews. I dawdled long enough...I'd better finish writing this & post it before the end of GONE II.
1. Chapter 1

**-**

**Title:Things we won't see in GONE II.**

**Author:Rodlox.**

**Summary:Speculation as to what probably won't happen during GONE II...but is based on clips from the previews.**

**Author's notes:I dawdled long enough...I'd better finish writing this & post it before the end of GONE II.**

**----------------------------**

**I.**

**Location: 4400 Center's elevator.**

**POV:Shawn.**

**--**

The elevator door opens, and there she is.

Devon.

I take a deep breath, and I step inside. She doesn't move to one side, doesn't exit the elevator, doesn't even glance at me. Completely ignores me.

I deserved that. I know I did. She walked in on me and Isabelle in a deep embrace. Not as bad as it could've been, but the gasp of - shock? horror? disappointment? - was there all the same. That and the door slamming shut right after it.

Isabelle'd said she'd unlocked the door with her mind. I told her she shouldn't have done that...and my nose started bleeding, just like that, for a few seconds.

I left Isabelle there, tossed on a shirt to go with the pants I was wearing, and went out to find Devon.

Well, I found you now, Devon. But I haven't a clue what I'll say. I knew what to say when I was helping her out of the well of depressedness after that whole Cloe debacle. Both to her and to Jordan, I said so much against the way Jordan went after anyone in a skirt. I guess I made an impression on a healing Devon.

I guess Devon feels things stronger and deeper than most of the people I've known. Grow up, I tell myself; you knew Nikki, and you know Isabelle...neither of them are exactly emotional heavyweights.

The doors open once more, and Devon steps off, but she holds the door open once she's out. Just looks at me... Measuring me? Trying to decide if I'm worth it?

What exactly do I say, particularly when I don't know what she's thinking. Once again, Maia, I wish I had your talent.

**-----------------**

**II.**

**--**


	2. Chapter 2

**-**

**Title:Things we won't see in GONE II.**

**Author:Rodlox.**

**Summary:Speculation as to what probably won't happen during GONE II...but is based on clips from the previews.**

**Author's notes:I dawdled long enough...I'd better finish writing this & post it before the end of GONE II.**

**also, "eergh" is the sound April makes just before tackling Maia in one of the s2 episodes.**

**-----**

**II.**

**Skouris Residence:**

**--**

Pizza and movies in hand, Diana and Marco slid into her apartment, sneaking another tender kiss as the door shut and -

"You always take an hour to get a pizza?"

Diana pulled back from the kiss, craning her neck, and saw who'd just spoken. Sitting at the table beside the archway into the kitchen was, "April."

"You never _used_ to have this problem," April said. "Hey Marco."

"Hi," Marco said.

"Don't you have an exhibition to go to?" Diana asked. _Or something, anything?_

"I did, but then I remembered something...actually, it was more of a someone."

"And you just _had_ to meet them here?"

"I don't know where she went...Maia's missing, sibling."

"Who's Maia?"

**"Eergh!** Your daughter."

"My daughter?" taking comfort in holding Marco's hand. It was reassuring, comforting, an anchor. "I don't have a daughter, and even if I did, why would I torture her with the name _Maia_? I remember how the two of us were picked on in school."

"Thanks for dredging up _that_ memory," April muttered, then said, "You have a daughter, an adopted daughter by the name of Maia. I remember you reaming me when she helped me place a wager online."

"April, I haven't a clue who you're talking about."

"Maia Rutledge! One of the 4400!"

"4400?" Marco asked. "Don't you mean the 4350?"

"I said what I meant, pal," which in itself was startling to Diana and Marco: usually April was complimentary, saying flattering things that Diana noticed but never said...like 'cute butt.'

"Sorry," Diana said to Marco, who nodded understandingly. To April, "Let's go over this from the beginning," bringing Marco and the pizza over to the dining room table, plopping the movie on the sofa.

**-----**

**III.**

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

**-----------**

**Title:Things we won't see in GONE II.**

**Author:Rodlox.**

**Summary:Speculation as to what probably won't happen during GONE II...but is based on clips from the previews.**

**Author's notes:I dawdled long enough...I'd better finish writing this & post it before the end of GONE II.**

**and this one is...just because. EG**

**-----**

**III.**

**Location:Baldwin Household.**

**--**

"Who're you?" Tom asked, seeing Maia for the first time. In this timeline, Maia had never returned with the other 4400s.

"I'm here because you brought me here," Maia said, putting it as best she could. _I knew the future...not the grey areas between dream worlds and real worlds and the future reality._ "I'm -"

"Maia," Tom said.

_Good._ "You recognize me," Maia said.

"Yeah, of course I do. You okay?"

Maia was about to answer, but then she saw some of the things that were materializing into existance: In the framed photo by the front door, Tom, Kyle, and Maia were all smiling for the cameraman. Just next to that, another framed picture, this one taken by Tom, of Maia and Alana laughing over something they'd found in the park.

_Uh-oh,_ Maia thought to herself.

**--------**


End file.
